


Diverse

by whiteroses77



Series: Well Versed [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is good for Clark and Bruce, and Bruce’s compartmentalised dating plan seems to be working but will their relationship take the strain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Diverse 1/4  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 3,531  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Life is good for Clark and Bruce, and Bruce’s compartmentalised dating plan seems to be working but will their relationship take the strain.

~S~

Clark grinned as he left the Daily Planet building after work and found his boyfriend on the sidewalk waiting for him. He was leaning against the wall, thumbs resting on his belt buckle. He was wearing blue jeans - darker blue than last time, his suede boots, but this time adding to the outfit he was wearing a dark blue sports jacket and a blue shirt instead of the denim one. His hair was clean, soft, and styleless. The sunglasses perched on his nose, helped with the charade that Clark Kent was dating a guy named Wayne Pennyworth and not billionaire Bruce Wayne.

Clark pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and said wryly, “Hey you.”

Bruce smiled, “Howdy.”

He grinned charmed and amused, “I’m from Kansas not Texas.”

His boyfriend shrugged, “How does a farm boy from Kansas say hello to his beau?”

He gathered Wayne Pennyworth closer to him and gave him a deep kiss. His lover’s arms raised and his hands cupped Clark’s head holding him to him. Clark heard a few mutters and grumbles, as passers-by had to walk around them because they were blocking the sidewalk.

Unconcerned, he backed off and murmured, “That’s how I say hello.”

The rotating door spun around and his desk mate joined them on the sidewalk. The intrepid investigate journalist glanced between them. She smirked and asked wryly, “Are you in town again?”

His boyfriend replied with a drawl, “That’s right, can’t stay away.”

Lois pursed her lips and nodded, “I can see that.” she eyed Clark, “I guess I’ll see you Monday morning huh, Smallville.” and then she chuckled dryly, “Goodbye Wayne.” 

Clark shook his head and watched her walk away. Bruce asked, “What did she find so funny?”

He shrugged. 

“You don’t think she’s cottoned on to me?” 

He wasn’t sure, she did find the fact he had a boyfriend funny. He wouldn’t put it past Lois to know and not come right out with it. One thing he did know was that Lois Lane could keep a secret, so he wasn’t worried. He shrugged at his boyfriend again, “Come on let’s get going.”

Then his boyfriend smiled back at him, putting aside his momentary concerns and then joined him on the stroll home to his apartment. 

They entered his apartment, and he removed his glasses and put them on the table near the door as usual, Clark was surprised because when he turned and met his boyfriend’s gaze again, Bruce said with smile, “Get changed, put them back on because we’re going out tonight.”

~B~

They ordered a couple of drinks from the bar and then they found a table; it had a view of the balcony, and Metropolis’ evening time skyline as a backdrop. They both took a seat, and then Clark shot him a pleased smile. He half smiled back. Clark’s eyes checked him out through his lenses. “Have I told you how nice you look?”

Bruce glanced down at his dark blue jeans, shirt the same colour and an average sports coat. He returned his gaze to his date, “Thank you…” then he shrugged, “Alfred was most amused when I asked him to buy me these clothes.”

Clark smiled fondly, “You mean clothes that don’t cost a small fortune?”

He shrugged, “I guess… you know I have other ‘costumes’.” Clark raised a taunting eyebrow and Bruce pinched his lips and amended, “You know the clothes I wear when I have to go undercover.”

His boyfriend nodded, “You mean like Wayne’s suede boots?”

He rolled his eyes, “Yeah.” He shoved his foot out from under the table and showed Clark his boyfriend’s boots.

Clark grinned sunnily in reaction. He pulled his foot back, and shook his head. He murmured, “You have your own costumes, Mr Kent.”

His boyfriend adjusted his glasses playfully. Bruce reached for his drink and took a gulp. He glanced around the place, at the sleek bar and the other patrons of the ‘middle of the road’ club, it wasn’t exactly classy but it wasn’t a dive. Clark said, “You know I was surprised when you showed up tonight and said we were going out.”

He nodded and took another sip of beer, and then he explained, “I was thinking about what you said when we got together, that people who go steady don’t just have sex. So I thought I’d take you on a date.”

Clark lifted his glass to his lips and took a drink. He licked his lips and put his drink back down. “Well the effort is appreciated, Mr Pennyworth.”

Even though it was his alias, and it was his idea for Clark to date him as Wayne Pennyworth, it still felt odd. Clark noticed his reaction, and asked, “What?”

“You calling me Mr Pennyworth, it kind of…”

“Makes you think of someone else?”

He nodded, “Yeah and it’s definitely not a turn on.”

Clark tut tutted, “Our date has just begun and you’re already thinking about being turned on.”

Bruce pouted and shrugged, “For your information I’m always turned on when you’re around me.”

His boyfriend teased, “Aww.”

He grumbled, “Shut up.”

“Does your Alfred know you use his name to pick up guys?”

He grinned fiercely, “Picking you up my dear wasn’t part of my original plan.” Clark raised a taunting eyebrow, and he added, “Best adlib ever.”

Clark laughed lightly, “Charmer.”

He smiled softly. They gazed at each other speechlessly. Then Clark swallowed hard. He cleared his throat, and then he smiled again. “So um did you capture the Joker?”

He grimaced and sighed, “That’s not… Wayne Pennyworth wasn’t chasing the Joker.”

Clark sucked in a harsh breath and let it out, “Right… sorry…” he grimaced, “So what do we talk about?”

“Let’s talk about you.”

His companion nodded, “Me… but we’re not allowed to mention… you know who?”

He was feeling kind of frustrated himself, his own rules, the way he wanted to go about this, pretending he had nothing to do with Batman or Bruce Wayne, and Clark wasn’t Superman made finding out the things he was curious about impossible. He glanced around and then took a swig of this own drink. He licked his lips and he said conversationally, “You know I heard that Batman apprehended the Joker and eight of his lackeys. The lackeys are awaiting trial and the Joker is under evaluation at Arkham Asylum.”

Clark gazed at him a long moment and then he smiled wryly.

Bruce smiled back, and said, “You know I’ve heard some people theorizing that Superman arrived on Earth earlier than anyone knows.” Clark eyed him knowingly, and Bruce smiled, “You’re a man of ideas, Clark. What do think, when do you think Superman got here?”

His boyfriend snorted, “Well, in theory I’d guess maybe about two years old at an estimate.”

He raised his brow, “Two really, so what do you think life would’ve been like for a Kryptonian growing up on Earth?”

He watched Clark swallow and lick his lips nervously, there was a glimmer of a smile, “Confusing, a bit lonely… not because of the lack of people in his life but just being out of step with everyone, being different.” 

He nodded with understanding; he had felt like that at times too, he had learnt to block it out and not let it bother him. 

Clark continued, “But if he had found loving people to take care of him, he would grow up mostly happy.”

He replied, “If he did get here when he was two, I wonder what happened to his parents.”

Even through his glasses, he saw the pain cloud his eyes. Then Clark nodded slowly, “I guess they must have died or something…” he swallowed hard, “Maybe Krypton was destroyed, crumbling around them but they managed to send off a spaceship, you know like a life pod. Sent it to some people and to a place they knew their baby would be looked after.”

His brow creased at that information, “You think his parents knew exactly where he would land?”

Clark smiled and shrugged, “Maybe Kal-El’s father was a scientist, maybe he’d been to Earth before when he was young, maybe he met a family that were good and decent people, knew his baby would be safe with them.”

He chuckled with surprise, “A family called Kent?”

His boyfriend grinned softly.

He raised an inquiring eyebrow. 

“Maybe it was my dad’s mom and dad.”

Bruce smiled, “Wow.”

Clark nodded, “Interesting theory huh?”

He nodded and said wryly, “Got anymore?”

His companion nodded, picking up his drink again, “As long as you’ve got some gossip about Bruce Wayne.”

~*~

Around eleven o’clock, they were walking down the street to where they had parked Clark’s truck. They passed by other people on their way home too. It was a clear and starry night and they walked in comfortable silence. Then Clark’s warm palm gently met his and his fingers grasped his, instinctively Bruce snatched his hand away.

Clark jerked to a halt and Bruce met his shocked gaze. Clark asked roughly, “Why did you do that?”

Bruce breathed deeply, and glanced around the sidewalk. His boyfriend reminded him, “The whole point of Wayne Pennyworth is to allow us to do normal things together.”

He nodded along, that was true but… “It was just a reflex.” He tried to explain.

His boyfriend stared at him intensely, and then offered his hand to him. Bruce took a deep breath and then he took his hand. Clark nodded at him with approval and then they turned and continued down the street together hand in hand.

~*~

They got back to Clark’s apartment. Clark left his glasses on the sideboard as usual. Despite the intensity of the holding hands incident, Clark had shrugged it off, and now he was in a teasing mood as he asked him, “Are you ready to act on all that pent up tension you must be feeling being turned on by me every second you’re with me, huh?”

Bruce narrowed his gaze at him, and Clark laughed and then took his hand again for the third time and he led him towards the living room. 

Once there Clark pulled him into a kiss. Bruce smirked against his lips and then flung him backwards and Clark fell against the couch. Clark landed with a bounce, and then settled back and leered up at him as Bruce stood over him and the couch. 

Bruce gazed at him intensely, and then he shrugged out of his sports jacket and then started on his own shirt buttons. Bruce watched him intently, as Clark portrayed a quiet confidence, as he got rid of his tie. Then he unbuttoned his own shirt slowly. 

Bruce slipped his own shirt from his shoulders, and he came forward and took Clark’s mouth again. 

They fell slowly back against the couch cushions. Eagerly he began to spread the fabric of his lover’s open shirt. Bruce leaned down and kissed Clark’s strong tanned chest. His cock hardened and pressed against his zipper and he climbed over him and straddled that chest and then he reached for, and unzipped his own pants and released his growing erection. As he did so, his lover groaned. Clark wrapped his lips around the head as soon as it was in reach. Bruce groaned in pleasure as that delectable mouth devoured him. Clark’s hand sneaked under, and cupped his balls and rolled them gently. 

It felt so fucking good but his mind wandered. He wondered if they should move this to the bedroom. He pulled away. Clark’s surprised eyes were wide.

Bruce smiled and he stood up. He slipped off his shoes, and slipped his pants off too. 

Clark gazed at him archly.

He leered at Clark, and then suddenly he ran off to the bedroom, with Clark following hot on his heels microseconds later. 

As they entered the bedroom, Clark grasped Bruce and hefted him up effortlessly, Bruce wrapped his legs around his waist as Clark turned them around and carried him backwards and laid him back onto the bed. Bruce met his gaze saucily and he laid himself out on the bed seductively, “What have you got in mind?”

Clark smirked at him, and reached for his own zipper and murmured, “Guess.”

~*~

Still high from the incredible sex, he was still proud of himself for finding a solution to their amorous problem; Clark dating Wayne Pennyworth made things easier to manage, and kept everything straight and in its own compartment.

Bruce watched his lover sleeping beside him, on his front but with his face turned towards him on the pillow. His hair was messy. His soft lips where open as he breathed steadily. His cheeks still had a tinge of the flush of arousal on them. Clark didn’t seem to sweat but nobody seeing him could doubt he was sleeping off a serious bout of passionate fucking. Damn he was fucking sexy. 

He felt it too, his ass felt it, but he hadn’t been able to doze off. His cock definitely hadn’t gone to sleep. He guesses lying here watching his lover wasn’t helping with that.

He reached under the sheet and squeezed himself gently. He let out a soft grunt. He laughed internally, that wasn’t going to help either. He considered going for a cold shower.

A sleepy murmur asked, “I thought I’d worn you out.”

Bruce smiled fondly, the fan of black lashes were still hiding those gorgeous eyes. He leaned in and kissed his tanned shoulder, and whispered, “Sorry if I disturbed you.”

Clark sighed softly at his press of lips on his shoulder. Bruce groaned softly in return and kissed his shoulder again, brushed his lips over the warm skin, “Don’t do that.” Bruce told him.

His lover sighed, “Do what?”

Bruce chuckled, and leaned over further and kissed his shoulder blade. Clark moaned softly in response. Bruce echoed his lover’s moan, and he kissed Clark in the centre of his back. Clark hummed. Spurred on, Bruce kissed and licked the muscles of his lover’s impressive back. Clark groaned softly with every flick of his tongue. Bruce stretched up and asked, “Do you like that Clark?”

Clark’s eyes fluttered open and smiled dozily, “Yeah I like it.”

He was glad that Clark didn’t begrudge being woken up. He returned his lips to Clark’s back. He followed the dips and curves of his muscles until he reached the small of Clark’s back and kissed there sensually.

Then he lifted the white sheet covering them, revealed the curves of his lover’s ass. The globes of flesh were succulent and Bruce couldn’t resist a taste. He grazed the round of flesh nearest him with his teeth. Clark laughed fuzzily. Bruce murmured, “You taste good.”

Clark asked teasingly, “Do I?”

His cock hardened even more hearing that question. He glanced over his lover’s body laid out there for the taking. He pushed himself up from the mattress to gain a better angle and then he leaned in and pressed his face into the valley of his desire. His lips searched and found the place he wanted to taste so badly. At his action, Clark exclaimed softly, “Oh!”

Bruce pressed his tongue to him.

His lover groaned, “Oh.”

Bruce grabbed and spread the globes gently and saw his goal, it was tight, but it looked oh so sweet. It looked like it was made it be licked and savoured. So that’s what he did, he licked it slowly. Clark moaned, “Oh… oh!”

And then his thighs spread instinctively and Bruce felt him arch against his tongue. He smiled into it, and asked coyly, “You like your ass eaten?”

Reflexively, Clark arched for it even more, “Hmm yesss.” He admitted, “Oh yes.”

Bruce swiped his tongue at it and he complimented, “Yours is the sweetest ass I’ve ever seen.”

Clark mewed softly, “Really?”

“Oh yeah.” And he wasn’t lying.

He pressed his face back into the valley and he pressed his tongue against it, worked his tongue against it. He heard Clark panting softly. He enjoyed hearing those soft noises. He enjoyed the feeling of him relaxing, opening up against his mouth and tongue. He pulled back and watched as Clark undulated against the mattress. His cock trapped and pressed into it. He stilled at the lack of contact and asked against his pillow, “More please.” 

That plea went straight to Bruce’s cock, he was already rock solid and ready, but that plea snapped off his restraint. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube. He slicked his cock with it. He dribbled some between Clark’s cheeks. He put the lube back on the nightstand and then straddled Clark’s thighs. He spread Clark’s ass cheeks. Clark groaned softly. Then Bruce lined up and he watched his cock sink into the glistening, open, sweet little hole. He groaned at the tightness around his cock. Clark let out a soft drawn out groan, “Oh fuck.”

Bruce smiled smugly and asked, “Is that good baby?”

His lover panted quietly, “Yeah, oh yeah.”

He echoed that sentiment, “Yeah baby it is.”

He kept those cheeks spread and he watched himself rock into the tight but yielding flesh, saw it cling to his cock with every withdrawal. Clark lay there soft, pliant, and giving, he moaned softly into his pillow, “Good so good.”

Bruce’s cock flexed. He kept going until he was balls deep. He stroked his lover’s back with tenderness. God he was perfect, so goddamned perfect. Every time they’d slept together Clark had been an incredible top, strong but gentle, passionate but completely in tune with his receiver’s needs, he was a champion fucker, but… 

He leaned forwards and kissed his shoulder, he told him adoringly, “You take my cock so well.”

Clark mewed in response. He replied panting, “So good, Bruce. God I didn’t know it was this good.”

Bruce frowned with confusion; he kissed his shoulder, and asked warily, “Bad lovers?”

Clark laughed softly, “They’ve been alright, I just never let them… hmm god it’s good.”

An emotion Bruce didn’t recognise cast its shadow over him, and he winced, “Sorry.” And began to withdraw and pull away.

He felt Clark freeze up and then he lifted himself up on his elbows and looked over his shoulder at him. He asked, “What’s the matter, why…?”

Bruce cringed, and said guiltily, “You didn’t tell me, your first should have been different.”

Clark’s eyes were pleading, “Don’t stop, please.”

He couldn’t insult him, so he didn’t withdraw but he laid his forehead against Clark’s back, he didn’t know what to do right at this moment. He couldn’t believe Clark had given him his first time bottoming so easily. He had just laid there and let him take him. He kissed his nape and sighed, “God Clark.”

Weirdly, it was Clark who comforted him, saying quietly over his shoulder, “It’s okay. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I didn’t realise you wouldn’t want to share this with me.”

He laughed, not in humour but because he couldn’t believe this was happening. He whispered back, “I would’ve wanted it to be good for you, someone special… not me.”

He heard his lover laugh, felt it through his body that was laying over him, inside him still. “You still don’t get it, huh?”

He didn’t get it. He shook his head against Clark’s broad back. His lover said softly, “It was good, you’re good… please… please just keep going, come inside me.”

His heart pounded and his cock flexed, and then he realised another mistake. Clark had always used a condom and in Bruce’s passion he’d forgot to put one on. And Clark knew. Draped over his back, he hugged him. He didn’t get it but he was already in too deep… literally. He kissed his lover’s shoulder and then braced his hands and he rolled his hips and thrust his cock into the sweetest ass, the sweetest man he had ever known.

Clark moaned softly, and Bruce stayed draped over his back and Clark turned his head and kissed him over his shoulder. He panted into his mouth with every thrust of his cock until they both cried out. Clark spilled against the sheets and Bruce spilled himself inside his lover as requested. 

As Bruce slipped out, and lay down at his side, Clark smiled softly, and murmured, “That was special, Bruce.”

He reached out and pulled Clark into his arms, and he held him. His heart pounded in his chest. He was right it had been special.

~*~

Later they lay snugly in each other’s arms under the covers of Clark’s bed. Clark’s eyes closed tiredly. He tilted his head without opening his eyes, as Bruce caressed his shoulder and neck. He made contented noises. Then Clark asked, “How long until our next date?”

Bruce smiled drowsily, “Soon I hope.”

 

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Diverse 2/4  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,908  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce are enjoying their clandestine relationship; while Clark gets a tip off down at the docks.

~S~

He got a phone call, a tip off for a story, and so he made his way down to the bar at Hobbs Bay, it was down near the docks. His source ran it. He wasn’t the brightest spark but he was a good guy and he was a staunch supporter of his alter-ego. It was nice to know the little and not so little guys had his back.

Anyways, he’d got the call saying that something fishy was going down at the docks, fishy being the operative word. He dressed down, jeans, tank top, and old jacket, aviator sunglasses instead of glasses and he went down to the docks to have a wander about. 

He found the shipping barge at slip 3 where he’d been told it would be. He watched from a distance, as men loaded today’s shipment. He took up a spot against a wall, and leaned back casually and just observed. His source couldn’t tell him the ins and outs, didn’t even know if there was a real story there, except huge shipments of fish was being sent over to Gotham daily. Clark didn’t know if someone had decided to open their own private Seaworld over there or maybe someone had opened a very busy fish restaurant or more likely the fish was just a cover for some weapon smuggling… His train of thought came to an abrupt halt, as something about one of the dock workers caught his attention. 

He continued to watch him as he stacked crate after crate. The guy was a bit rough looking, a bit rugged, he was unshaven, and his dark hair could do with a wash and a comb. He was well built and his forearms and biceps flexed as he moved the crates of fish. There was sweat marks at his arm pits and around his dirty t-shirt collar. He bent over to lug the next crate and by doing so he show off a really nice tight ass.

Maybe he should feel ashamed ogling the guy’s ass, but Clark knew that ass.

He licked his lips unconsciously and smiled to himself. He continued watching the man and his co-workers. The evidence so far indicated that something newsworthy was definitely happening here.

He waited and watched until it was lunch time, and most of the guys went off to the Ace o’ Clubs for a beer and a bite. He wasn’t surprised when the guy who had caught his eye didn’t join them. He continued slowly with the crates while the other’s left.

As the workers turned the corner, Clark chuckled under his breath. Still leaning against the wall, he called over his voice roughened to match the surroundings, “Hey pretty boy, that’s a nice ass you got there.”

He stilled and then glanced over his shoulder, saw him there and then continued working. With the quick glance, Clark knew he hadn’t recognised him. He smiled smugly and drawled, “Aw you not talking to me sweet cheeks?”

He saw him shaking his head with annoyance, but he didn’t acknowledge him. Clark shook his own head in amusement, and he pushed off the wall and strolled over. He came up behind him, and he reached out and grabbed a swell of his denim covered ass. His first reaction was to pull away, his second was to turn around, but Clark grasped his hips and pulled him back, ass against his crotch. Clark murmured lowly in his ear, “Do you know what I’d like to do to your fine ass, sweet cheeks?”

He tried to pull away, and growled, “Get your fucking hands off me.”

He didn’t let him go and he bended his knees and then grinded his crotch up against him. He told him, “I don’t think so.” 

He snarled back, “Fuck off.” 

He rumbled in his ear, “Calm down, don’t you want a piece of this.” 

He pulled him back against his crotch again. The object of his desire let out a roar of indignation and put every ounce of power in his body into getting free, but it was no use because Clark wasn’t going to let go. He ran his hand calmingly down over his back and his ass, down the valley, he asked gravelly, “What’s the matter baby, you got a jealous boyfriend or something?”

There was a moment of stillness, and then his whole body heaved a sigh and then his body relaxed against him and then a low chuckle escaped him, “You son of a bitch.”

He censured in his normal voice, “My mother isn’t a bitch I’ll have you know.”

He nodded to himself, and then glanced over his shoulder, and smirked, “Nice sunglasses.”

Clark grinned, “You don’t look too shabby either…” he licked his lips and laughed, “Actually you do.”

Bruce turned around and Clark let him, he ran his hand over his sweaty forehead, leaving a grimy mark there. Bruce looked him over, pointed at his clothes, “What’s this…”

He glanced down at his tank top and old jacket, he shrugged, “Just fitting in, a source said there might be a story down here. You being here, kind of proves that there is.”

His crime fighting friend, and clandestine lover nodded in confirmation, “I’m trying to locate the whereabouts of a dangerous individual.”

Clark nodded along, and asked with caution, “And you’re following a trail of fish?”

“There’s some special cases in Gotham.” The guardian of Gotham admitted.

He remembered all too well the last time he visited, “Yeah I guess you could say that.” he tilted his head and offered, “You need any help?”

Bruce glanced around the docks, and then shook his head. “No, there’s nothing too dangerous here that I can’t handle.” Then he raised an eyebrow and leered, “Except a certain opportunist groper.”

He smiled, “I wanted to do more than grope you…” he groaned, “When you coming to Metropolis for a date huh?”

His boyfriend echoed his groan, “It’ll have to be after I’ve located the Penguin.”

“The penguin?” he asked in disbelief. Then he asked, “Are you willing to give me the low down for my article?”

Bruce shook his head in the negative, “Not yet, not until he’s behind bars.”

He grimaced in frustration, “It sounds like I won’t be seeing you for a while then.”

His boyfriend glanced over him again, his eyes coming to rest on his crotch that had been rubbing up against his ass only minutes ago. “A little frustrated are we?”

Clark let out a rumble from his throat, and he leaned in and closed the gap between them and he kissed his boyfriend. Bruce returned his kiss, Clark groaned feeling his stubble covered face against his own clean shaven cheeks and the kiss deepened for a moment, before Bruce pulled away, licking his lips, he said, “We can’t.”

He gazed at him knowingly but pushed, “Why not?”

“Because your boyfriend is Wayne Pennyworth and he’s not here.” He explained.

He smirked. He knew that was his excuse, he coaxed, “I’m not exactly myself at the moment either, so…” he leaned in again, but Bruce evaded his lips.

“Clark.” he groaned.

“I thought it was only Bruce Wayne who couldn’t be seen with me?”

Bruce winced. Clark smirked again, “Bruce Wayne isn’t here so…” he leaned in again but this time his boyfriend couldn’t resist and met him halfway. 

Clark hummed into his mouth, and dragged Bruce closer to him. He could smell his sweat, and the undertone of his usually expensive cologne, and the slight tinge of fresh fish, it was a heady mix, with Bruce’s body pressed against him it made his cock harden in his jeans. Bruce felt it against his own crotch and tried to pull away. Clark refused to let him go, and pulled him back and kissed him harder. 

Their tongues battled and then Bruce laughed into his mouth, and spoke against his lips, “We can’t do this here Clark.”

He nodded, and groaned and ran his tongue over his lover’s lips, “Yeah we can, everyone else has gone to lunch.”

Still laughing, Bruce groaned, “You know when we first met I was turned on by your shyness.” Clark hummed and Bruce asked, “Where did that go huh?”

Clark laughed too, “Clark Kent is shy, the guy I am at the moment isn’t.”

He slipped his hand into the back of Bruce’s waistband, pressed down and found his centre, and pressed his fingers against it. Bruce moaned and rested his head against Clark’s shoulder, “What are you doing, huh?”

He whispered, “You want me to stop?”

“I don’t know what I want, ah shit.” 

He massaged him there and murmured, “Say no and I’ll stop.”

“God, I know…” Clark felt him arch against his fingers with neediness. He lifted his head and met his gaze, and asked, “Please…”

He wanted him to spell it out, “Please what?”

He whined softly, “Clark.”

He swooped down and he kissed him hungrily. Bruce grabbed his head and returned the kiss ravenously. He knew Bruce was right, this wasn’t the time or place for this but it was the idea of not seeing him for days or even weeks that made him throw caution to the wind as he always did when it came to Bruce Wayne and sex with him. 

He flipped Bruce around so he was facing away from him, and he pushed him down, bent him over the pile of crates. Bruce groaned but braced his hand eagerly. Clark reached around his waist and unfastened Bruce’s jeans, and then he dragged them and his boxer shorts down over his ass. When Clark spread Bruce’s delectable cheeks, his asshole quivered in eagerness and Clark knew how turned on Bruce was despite the case he was working on, despite the fact that the other workers could return anytime from lunch, or maybe he was turned on more because of that risk. 

Maybe that risk was turning Clark on too, the surroundings as well as Bruce’s sweat stained dirty state urged Clark to be dirty too. Clark bowed his head and Bruce cried out softly as he felt Clark’s mouth against his bare ass. Clark’s tongue licked slowly against his asshole.

Bruce mewled. “Shit.” He groaned, “Oh fuck, Clark I didn’t know you had it in you.”

Then he grasped Bruce’s hips and dragged him forward and then Clark’s mouth, his lips and tongue was back licking his ass.

Bruce moaned and arched for it, for his lips and his tongue. Clark moaned in pleasure against the tight little hole. His lover rumbled, “You enjoying that ass Clark?”

Clark hummed against the yielding flesh and then he pulled back and he asked, “Are you enjoying it?”

His lover told him eagerly, “Yes, for fuck’s sake yes.”

He demanded, “Show me how much.”

Bruce groaned, “God.” 

And then he reached behind and he grasped and spread his own ass cheeks. He remembered he had been surprised when Bruce first did this all those weeks ago but Clark had loved it then and he could tell Bruce loved it right now. Clark moaned throatily at the sight before him, and then he dived back in. As Clark was mouthing him there, groaning against him, fucking him with his strong tongue, Clark’s hand reached down and palmed his own denim covered crotch. 

God he was so fucking hard and aching. His cock flexed against his palm, then he had to let go of himself so he could spread Bruce’s ass cheeks wider. 

They didn’t have any lube but he pressed his tongue into him again and again until he felt ready, and then he pressed his middle finger inside. Bruce cried out as he was stretched open, and Clark spat against his asshole and continued roughly. Bruce gasped, and whined softly through his gritted teeth. “Oh fuck.”

Then Clark rose to his feet, he glanced around and made sure no one was in the area. His vision focused and he saw the workers still at the bar, just getting another round in.

He took a steadying breath and then he reached for his zipper and released his hard cock. He grasped it and it throbbed in his hand. He got in closer, lined up to Bruce’s entrance and then began the careful press inwards. Clark moaned in pleasure at the tightness he was feeling around his cock head. As Clark’s cock throbbed inside him, Bruce’s body shuddered around it. His lover hissed, “Your damn cock in my ass…” Bruce reached back and grasped Clark’s hip and growled, “…feels so damned right.”

Clark unconsciously echoed the low growl, “Yes it does.”

As Clark began to move, he grasped Bruce’s hips and grinded up. Bruce winced, he tried to move, but it was too much. Clark withdrew to the tip and spat on Bruce’s ass again and he dribbled saliva over his own cock. He thrust back in a little easier. Bruce gasped, “Oh shit.”

Then Clark pulled him back, and Bruce turned his head, and gazed at him over his shoulder, then they started kissing. Clark hummed into his mouth, “That’s right let me in.” Bruce’s ass relaxed further. He began a slow rhythm, and their tongues met at that same rhythm. Clark was so turned on, his pre-come made the way easier for his thrusting cock.

It was too late thinking about it now, but Clark realised it was the first time he hadn’t used a condom. His first time bottoming for Bruce was the only time they’d forgot. Bruce whined into his mouth as he felt the extra wetness, groaned as it made it better, and he panted with pleasure. His lover pulled away from the kisses and braced his hands against the crate again. He withdrew and pushed back in and then again until finally, Clark pushed into his ass until he was inside him to the hilt. Clark grasped his hips and thrust faster, angled the thrusts at Bruce’s prostate. Bruce cried out and gasped with every stroke against his prostate, and then Bruce began leaking and his pre-come dribbled on the ground between his spread legs. 

Clark ran his hand up his muscular back and grasped his shoulder and just thrust into him, fucked him. He asked, “You like that huh, you want me to come in your ass?”

His lover whined, and shuddered as he had his orgasm, his come splattering the floor. At the feeling, at the knowledge he had just made Bruce come without touching his cock made Clark’s orgasm come racing up. He gasped the question again, “In your ass?”

Bruce’s hand shot back and pushed him back. Clark withdrew and took a step back and then Bruce turning around and he was falling to his knees in front of him. His lover reached for and wrapped his fist around Clark’s erection and then he wrapped his lips around it. Clark threw his head back and groaned in desperation and desire. He returned his gaze to the man on his knees for him. He reached out and cupped his head, his fingers threading through unwashed hair and Bruce lifted his gaze and stared up at him as he sucked the head of Clark’s cock. Clark gazed back in complete desire and adoration. 

Bruce pulled back and licked the hard flesh, he asked against the tip, “I thought you said you were coming?”

His cock jerked in reaction and his come came spurting out, and Bruce eagerly caught it and licked it away from the tip, and when more came out, he licked that away too. Clark gasped and panted, and his fingers tightened in Bruce’s hair. Bruce sucked the head again until Clark had stopped shuddering. 

When he did stop, he dragged Bruce to his feet, pulled him into his embrace, and kissed him passionately. Bruce stroked his jaw until the kiss quietened and then they parted slightly and Bruce grinned naughtily, “That was fucking great.”

He smiled smugly and whispered, “You were incredible too.”

Bruce reached down, and pulled his jeans up and zipped up, and then Clark did the same. Then Bruce leaned in and kissed him softly, sweetly and then he said seriously, “I hope that will tide you over until your boyfriend hits town again.”

He chuckled and smiled fondly, “That just made me want you again even sooner.”

His boyfriend raised a brow, “But you can’t, I’ve got to get back to work, and it’s going to be hell with a sore ass.”

He shook his head and with concern he said, “I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

Bruce shook his head in rebuke, “You know you didn’t.”

He tilted his head and wondered, “What about your sore ass?”

His boyfriend said wryly, “Just the consequences of having a boyfriend with a big cock.”

Clark’s eyes widened and Bruce rolled his eyes and then shooed him away, “Go on get lost, I’ll let you know when Wayne Pennyworth’s back in town.”

He tilted his head in amusement and Bruce growled, “I mean it, go on get out of here.”

He raised his hands in surrender, and he laughed, “Okay, okay I’m gone.”

 

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Diverse 3/4  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORD COUNT: 2,928  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Another time, another date

~*~

He glanced over his shoulder as Alfred entered while he was getting dressed for the evening. His bow tie was untied but already around his neck. He turned as Alfred offered him his own cell phone. “It is your Clark, sir.”

He raised an inquiring brow and took the phone. As he brought it to his ear, Alfred reached up and set about tying his bow tie for him. He gazed at the old man fondly as he answered the call. “Hello Clark… what’s the problem?”

“Hi, um I know you’re coming to my place tonight but I might be a little late. I was thinking you could come by later than we said or you could just let yourself in with your key.” His lover suggested.

They were busy men and Bruce understood how plans could change radically. Bruce turned and glanced at himself in the full length mirror at his black tuxedo and perfect bow. He patted Alfred on the shoulder and said into the phone, “That’s fine Clark. Something came up with me too. I’ll be a little late anyway.”

“Great, um I mean I’m looking forward to seeing you.” Clark told him.

He smiled into the phone, “Same here, bye Clark.”

“Bye Wayne.” He replied cheekily.

Bruce rolled his eyes and smiled exasperatedly. He ended the call. He met Alfred’s gaze, and he shrugged at the man with the keen eyed gaze. Alfred cleared his throat, “You will be cutting it fine to attend this do, and then get to Metropolis in good time.”

He nodded, “It’s a good job I have the reputation for leaving parties early then. Although this time there really is a romantic tryst behind the exit.”

“I must say I’m surprise by your sojourns to Metropolis to see your Clark, sir. I had thought there was only one thing that piqued your interest in Metropolis.” Alfred commented.

He stared at Alfred. Bruce thought about the place that he had been retreating to for over six months now when he wants to let off some steam. He gazed at him, surprised he had remarked on it. He considered the fact that he still technically only had one interest in Metropolis if he looked at it that way, which truthfully he tried not to if he could help it. Alfred always extremely aware picked up on his reaction. He asked, “Did I say something Master Bruce?”

He considered telling Alfred his secret, their secret. Maybe one day he would share the full identity of his lover with him, but not tonight. He shrugged and said honestly, “Superman still interests me however, that’s work, me and Clark we’re…”

“Play?” Alfred suggested.

“We’re something else.” he admitted as he headed for the door, “Come on, let’s get this party over with, so I can get to the important stuff.”

~*~

He clapped along with the rest as Gotham’s civic pride awards were given out. He didn’t begrudge the good citizens of Gotham the praise they deserved; he just knew it almost impossible that Batman would ever get that recognition for what he did for the city. 

He checked the time on his watch. He really wanted to get out of here. He was looking forward to seeing one man who really did deserve an award for his patience and understanding all this time. His attention was brought back to the stage as the applause skyrocketed. The ordinary heroes of Gotham welcoming the hero that the whole world admired, or anyone with any sense that is. 

Superman approached the stage and floated up the steps, his red cape fluttering behind him. The audience cheered at the gravity defying spectacle by the brightly dressed superhero. Superman smiled kindly and approached the podium. 

Bruce was entranced. It was the first time that he’d seen Superman in non-crisis situations. He was just as impressive. He spoke a few words into the microphone praising a little girl who had called 911 when her mom collapsed and had a seizure in the park. He reminded everyone of the importance of supporting the emergency services. Superman presented the award crouching beside her so they were at eye level. She gazed bright-eyed but shyly at the hero as he spoke softly to her, words no one else could hear. She nodded and Superman smiled. As he rose to stand again, Superman glanced out to the crowd and caught sight of him.

Superman turned that soft smile on him. 

Bruce Wayne breathed out slowly and smiled back adoringly at the hero that he admired.

Then Superman made an exit worthy of his entrance. Everyone clapped and cheered again, including Bruce. Then the ceremony continued a little duller after the spectacle. Then something sent a fluttering feeling down to his stomach and Bruce glanced around, and his gaze found his boyfriend standing at the entrance to the hall, leaning against the opening wearing a tuxedo. 

~S~

Clark grinned and adjusted his glasses. Bruce grinned in return and made his way towards him. When he reached him, Bruce teased. “We’re supposed to be meeting up later tonight.” 

“No wonder you were okay about pushing our date back until later.” Clark mock scolded.

His boyfriend commented wryly, “You’ve got room to talk. You’re the one, who made the call, so that Superman could make a guest appearance tonight?” 

“I thought it was a worthy distraction from my personal plans.” Clark said seriously. 

“I couldn’t agree more, that’s why I’m here.” Even as they gazed into each other’s eyes, Clark was hyper aware of where they were. Bruce watched him intently as he swiped at his full lips with his tongue before Bruce said, “You look incredible in that tuxedo.”

Then Clark murmured, “I could say the same.” and he gazed at Bruce’s mouth in return, he still had a nice mouth.

Bruce glanced over him intently, and then motioned with his head, “Come with me.” 

Clark followed him down to a quiet corridor away from the bustle of the ceremony. Once they were alone, Clark leaned in close, one hand pressed against the corridor wall. He leaned in further, and sighed against his lover’s cheek, “Are you horny for me?”

Bruce breathed noisily, “I didn’t want to be there before I knew you were there. I always planned an early exit.”

He asked eagerly, “You staying tonight?”

Bruce smiled, “Yes, I’m staying.”

“All weekend?”

The object of his desire sighed softly, “Yes.”

Clark was relieved, he hated it when Bruce disappeared before he woke up, he hated waking up alone, but he knew sometimes it couldn’t be helped, sometimes it was him who disappeared. It made the time when he was staying with him more special. Sunday mornings with Bruce were really nice.

Then he asked in a murmur, “Do you want me to take you to my place right now?”

His lover leaned in, and kissed him, his lips brushing against his and he moaned softly, “God Clark.”

Clark asked, “Well?”

Bruce licked his lips. They were so close that his tongue made contact with Clark’s lips. They both moaned and Bruce whispered, “I can’t, Alfred drove me here, I can’t leave without telling him.”

There was something about those good manners that turned Clark on even more. He asked, “Can’t you call him?”

His lover nodded eagerly, “My phone.”

“Call him.” He told him. Clark reached down, and pushed his hand into Bruce’s tuxedo pants pocket. His phone wasn’t there. But his fingers found the edge of something else. He whispered, “You’re already getting hard for me.”

Bruce whined a little at the contact. Clark groaned in reaction. He searched for Bruce’s phone in the other pocket, and it wasn’t there either. Bruce moaned and leaned in and kissed him again. Clark muttered against his lips, “Where’s your damned phone?”

His lover moaned and grabbed his hand and placed it against the front of his tuxedo pants. Clark squeezed the hard object there and he laughed into his mouth, “That’s not your phone.”

Bruce groaned, “I don’t know where it is, it might be in the limo.”

Clark groaned desperately, and he pushed his groin up against Bruce’s. Bruce hissed, “Fuck.”

They were both excited and rocketing towards being ready for action before Clark warned, “Wait.” 

Bruce griped, “Wait for what?”

Clark’s hearing zeroed in and he heard movement from down the corridor. Bruce gazed at him uncomprehending. Bruce asked again, “Wait for what?”

He stepped away completely, and whispered a little embarrassed, “Someone’s coming.”

Bruce looked around and studied the situation and then he came to a decision. Bruce reached out and he grabbed Clark’s hand again and then he set off and led him down the corridor, when they reached some steps, they trotted down them. He asked laughingly, “Where are we going?”

“To the garage.” 

They entered the recesses of the building, and Bruce opened the last door into the underground garage all concrete and steel. Clark noticed how many black limos and town cars there was in the slots. He shouldn’t have been surprised with all the rich folks upstairs. Bruce pulled him down a line of cars. He joked, “How can you tell which one is yours?”

Bruce grinned over his shoulder, “Alfred likes driving the Rolls.” 

Then he grabbed him and pushed him against a Roll Royce Phantom’s hood, and took his mouth eagerly. Clark balanced his weight to protect the beautiful old car. He panted into his mouth, “In that case won’t he be angry if we dent it?”

His lover chuckled into his mouth, “I believe in your abilities Mr Kent.”

Clark pressed his tongue inside Bruce’s mouth, and nibbled his lips, “Is that right?”

“Huh-huh, I believe in your other abilities too.”

He kissed his lover deeply, lingeringly, they both whimpered into each other’s mouths. Clark wondered, “I thought we were going to tell your Alfred that we’re leaving?”

“In a minute.” Bruce murmured against his lips. 

Clark hissed as Bruce’s crotch massaged his own. He revealed, “In a minute I won’t be able to speed anywhere.”

“Why’s that?”

“Have you ever tried to run with a raging hard on?” he questioned drolly.

Bruce pulled back and stared at him. He said wryly, “Actually I haven’t.” then he demanded huskily, “Get in the car, Clark.”

Clark shook his head, “Where is Alfred anyway?”

“He’s probably at a café having a cup of tea and waiting for my call to be picked up.” Bruce reached into his inside pocket of his tuxedo jacket and revealed a small tube and he coaxed, “I’ve got lube.”

He was extremely tempted but he narrowed his gaze, “Why exactly have you got lube with you?”

Bruce shrugged, “Because I was coming straight to you as soon as I left here.” Clark raised an eyebrow, that answer wasn’t quite good enough and his lover knew it and huffed, “We ran out last time I was at your place. I wanted to be prepared.”

“You think I didn’t get some more in?” he wondered incredulously.

“Just to be safe.” 

Clark harrumphed, “Okay.”

Bruce raised a brow, “Okay?”

He shook his head, “Okay.”

His lover grabbed him, and kissed him again and teased, “Don’t pretend you’re doing me a favour.”

He teased back, “Oh I will be.” 

Clark grinned and then wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer, he groaned as he felt their matching erections through their tuxedo pants. Clark murmured, “These are our options…” 

Bruce laughed with nostalgia.

Clark continued, “We go back to the party and pretend we didn’t attempt this.” Bruce rolled his hips teasingly, and Clark groaned in response, “Or I bend you over right here and right now, and have my wicked way with you.” 

It was Bruce who groaned this time, “Maybe I want to have my wicked way with you.”

He chuckled huskily, “You only get that in bed, because I’m a gentleman.”

Bruce leered, “A perfect gentleman, so what does that make me?”

Clark pursed his lips and continued their options, “Option three is we go up to the street, you find Alfred and tell him to go home, and I take us to my place as fast as I can.”

His lover was feeling incredibly needy and he enticed him, “Option two sounds good, we can do option three later.”

He sniggered, “Yeah, but people might come and see you being….”

Bruce caught Clark’s lips and sucked, “Not caring at the moment.”

“Alfred might come back and see us.” Clark warned.

Bruce whined, “Don’t… I don’t want to come down.”

“Does the thought of me fucking you until you come make you high?” he teased naughtily.

“A close approximation.” his lover confirmed.

Then Bruce pulled away and tried the door to the limo. Bruce frowned and shook the handle. Then he tried the driver’s door. 

Clark sighed, “It’s locked Bruce.”

Bruce appeared confused for a moment, and Clark laughed softly, “Alfred must have the keys.”

His lover looked forlornly at the car, and then his eyes darted to Clark, “Break in.”

“What…?” he asked in disbelief.

“Pop the lock.”

Clark shook his head, and pointed at the pristine vintage black Rolls Royce. “I’m not hurting that car.”

Bruce said playfully, “It’s okay I know the owner.”

He chuckled, “I don’t care. You just told me that Alfred loves this car, I haven’t even met him face to face, and I’m not getting into his bad books just because we’re horny.”

His lover grumbled, “You mean it don’t you?”

Clark nodded seriously. 

Bruce was stressed as he wiped his face with his head. Bruce grimaced, “So what are we going to do?” He glanced around the underground garage again in turmoil, and then back at the unassailable limo. He asked, “Well what do you think?”

Clark glanced around too. He was just as frustrated. His lover met his gaze, and it was as if they could read each other’s minds. They came together again and their kisses became ravenous and desperate again. 

He told him breathily, “You’re so good with your mouth.”

He glanced away and took in their place in the underground garage. He had been playfully teasing before but… Bruce was standing there looking at him in surprise of his sudden halt. But when he glanced back, Clark looked at him intensely.

Bruce groaned out loud seeing the look in Clark’s eyes. Clark kissed him again and then smirked at him. Then he held his gaze as he went down to his knees next to the shiny black limo.

Clark glanced up his lover’s tuxedo clad body, seeing Bruce’s cock outlined hard at his crotch, Clark goaded in a murmur, “Oh that’s been waiting all night for this, hasn’t it?”

His lover said under his breath to himself but Clark heard, “Damn those lips and those eyes smiling at me.”

He replied, “This is option four.”

Panting, Bruce groaned and then his hands went to his zipper and he released himself. His cock sprang out hard and turgid, Clark groaned at the sight of it, and scooted closer. Clark teased it with his breath, breathed against the tip, took a deep breath, and luxuriated in the scent. Bruce laughed lowly, huskily. Then he lined his cock up and then he pushed his hard flesh into Clark’s mouth. Clark hummed around the girth of it. His lover tried to push his cock in further. Clark groaned and caught, and wrapped his fist around the base. He sucked it for a few moments before releasing it. Then he dipped his head, and nuzzled and sucked his balls instead. 

Bruce moaned and pushed his tuxedo pants and his boxers down his thighs out of the way, then he repositioned himself, crouching more over Clark. He moaned a laugh at Bruce’s neediness. His lover loved a blow job as much as the next man but he’d found he adored having Clark’s lips and tongue as close to his ass as he could get, and when Clark was in the mood, when he was so turned on that his normal scruples went out the window, he was more than happy to oblige. 

Clark moaned and he buried his face against the warm flesh, and fine hairs, smelling the expensive soap and the unique scent of his lover mixed together. He nuzzled his balls and then delved and massaged his perineum with his lips. His lover groaned and crouched further, making it easier to reach from this angle at the front and Clark’s tongue found his target. Clark’s groaned hungrily and tried to get deeper. Bruce growled softly, and then he had to reach out and balance his hand against the precious car beside them. 

He pulled back and warned, “Don’t dent it.”

Bruce swore, “You care more about the fucking car than I do?”

Clark’s lips were moist, as he met his gaze. Bruce whined softly in desire. It was then that Clark realised this wasn’t going to work, they had to get out of here, and get back to his place, nothing they did here would satisfy their passion. Clark told him, “We need a bed and no distractions.”

Bruce gazed at him intensely, and then he offered his hand and helped Clark up. Once he was on his feet, his lover gazed at him, and conceded, “You’re right. But we still need to tell Alfred.” 

 

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Diverse 4/4  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce   
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Anyone  
WORD COUNT: 2,580  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Being in a relationship with Bruce is hard work but is he worth it.

~B~

Clark suggested, “Don’t you know the number to Alfred’s phone?” 

Bruce griped, “I really should, but I don’t think I ever knew it.”

His lover smiled fondly at his moodiness and kissed again quickly. Clark pulled away and sighed, “Okay, you don’t know Alfred’s number. You won’t come with me until you tell him you’re leaving…”

He nodded along and complained, “And you won’t break into my limo…”

He raised a taunting eyebrow, “I won’t break into Alfred’s limo.”

Bruce opened his mouth to protest but Clark stared him out, so Bruce closed his mouth again. He put his hands on his hips, “So now what?”

His lover laughed at his frustration before he grabbed him and he kissed him again. Clark groaned, “Bruce… Bruce.”

“Fuck… we have to find Alfred.” Bruce whined.

“Okay.” Clark whispered.

Bruce blinked and then they were no longer standing next to Bruce’s limo in the underground garage they were on the street. He felt dizzy, and he complained, “Shit, tell me before you do that.” then he glanced over to the nearest café, looking for his right hand man. He wasn’t in there, so Bruce went to reach for Clark’s hand to lead him down the street to continue their search. But Clark pulled his hand back quickly. Bruce stared at him. Clark whispered, “You’re Bruce Wayne right now. You’re wearing a damned tuxedo.”

He swallowed hard. He couldn’t believe he’d made a slip up like that. He remembers at the beginning of their relationship, when he was instinctively wary, didn’t need to think about how to act, he just knew. That time seemed so long ago now. The fact it was Clark who caught the mistake made things worse. He stared at Clark shell-shocked and then he shook his head, and accused, “It’s you, it’s your fault.”

Clark glared at him and exclaimed, “What?” 

He said despairingly, “I thought I could separate things, but you’re making it too hard, you make everything blur.”

A grin spread across Clark’s face and he joked, “That’s what I do.”

He growled, “This is serious. I don’t know if I can do this anymore.”

Clark’s eyes bore into him, “Are you really doing what I think you’re doing?”

He was in turmoil. The whole point of Wayne Pennyworth dating Clark Kent was so this didn’t happen; it was to keep Batman and Bruce free to do what he needed to do. Now he was on the streets of Gotham, a tuxedo clad Bruce Wayne, trying to hold hands with another man in public while looking for his guardian so he could tell him he was going to spend the weekend at his boyfriend’s house. 

As he thought these thoughts, Clark’s jaw was tensing as he observed him. Then Clark spoke forcefully, “Option one – you stop overthinking things right now, and we go to find Alfred, and you come home with me as planned. Option two – we can end this little experiment and go our separate ways.”

Bruce stared at him. Then he glanced around the street at the citizens of Gotham, the one’s he was neglecting while he was standing here having a confrontation with his boyfriend. He glanced down the street and caught a glimpse of Alfred in one of the cafes; his back turned to the street but he’d recognise the man anywhere. He glanced back to Clark who was still waiting for an answer. Bruce didn’t know what to say or do right now.

At his hesitation, Clark smiled unkindly and then uttered, “Option three, you can fuck off.”

Clark turned and began to walk away. Bruce called out, “Clark.”

His lover turned back and sneered, “I told you your idea was crazy to begin with.”

His body tensed and he spoke lowly, “It was all I could give you, give myself.”

Clark approached him and said wearily, “I don’t want you to give me anything. I don’t care what you call yourself - Wayne Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne, or even Batman. I just wanted you, just you. When we’re together I’m just me.”

“It’s not that easy.”

The aggravated man in front of him nodded, “Yeah it is, Bruce. Do you remember the day we met?”

“Of course I do.”

Clark leaned and murmured, “When was that?”

Bruce frowned in confusion, he mumbled, “I saved you from Metallo.”

“Was it me you saved?”

“Yes.”

“You kissed me that day.”

“I know.”

“Or was it Batman?”

He met his gaze and said simply, “It was.”

Clark nodded knowingly, “Yeah I know.” 

He had already come to the conclusion months ago. But he spoke the words to Clark, “You understand me.”

His lover censured, “That’s why there shouldn’t be any pretence between us, there doesn’t need to be. We can play little games in public like those that we do at parties. We can pretend not to know each other. We both know we have to be careful out on the street like this, but that’s all. Everything else should be real.”

He’d let Clark get closer to him than anyone ever, he knew things about him that even Alfred didn’t know or couldn’t quite understand, it still scared him. He glanced around the sidewalk and then he muttered, “Then we shouldn’t be doing this here on the damned sidewalk.” 

He saw the fight drain out of Clark, it was terrible to behold because Superman didn’t give up period. Clark bowed his head and sighed, “Option two then.” Clark turned away and muttered, “Damn you.”

Bruce snatched his hand out and grabbed Clark’s sleeve, and Clark turned back to him shocked. Clark gazed at him searchingly. He’d been angry because his instincts were being eroded but his instincts right now were telling him not to let him walk away. Bruce swallowed, and he glanced about, but before he could say anything, he caught sight of their objective for being on this street. The old man was frozen in place staring at him from across the busy street.

He turned back to Clark and asked, “Wait here for me, please.”

Clark followed his gaze across the street, saw the older man, and asked, “Is that Alfred?”

He nodded in confirmation, “Yeah that’s him. Will you wait here?”

His lover agreed silently. Then Bruce traversed the street between the slow flowing traffic and walked up to his guardian. As he came to stand in front of him, Alfred was still gazing across the street at Clark intently. Bruce cleared his throat, “Alfred…”

The old man returned his attention to Bruce and he asked, “Why are you here Master Bruce, I would have come for you…”

He snickered softly at the hijinks in the underground garage, “I think I left my phone in the car.”

“Why didn’t you use the signal on your watch, sir?”

Bruce lifted his wrist and glanced down at his custom made watch and then winced and shook his head. He admitted, “I forgot about it.”

“You forgot?” Alfred asked dumbfounded.

“I was distracted.”

Alfred’s eyes found Clark again across the street. He began, “Is that…”

Bruce confirmed softly, “Yeah that’s Clark.”

“What is he doing here sir?” 

He remarked, “Having a fight with me.” Alfred stared at him intensely, and Bruce explained, “He was at the party tonight. We came here to find you to tell you that I’m leaving with him.”

“And the fight, sir?” Alfred asked worriedly.

He coughed and said gravelly, “It doesn’t matter now. It’s over with, he made me see sense.”

Alfred’s eyes widened, “He made you…” he pinched his lips together, and glanced back at Clark, he commented wryly, “He looks like a formidable fellow.”

Bruce remembered seeing Clark’s faultless mild mannered act at the party in Metropolis a long time ago, and he smirked, “Don’t let him hear you say that…” he stopped mid-sentence, and his gaze caught Clark’s and Clark grinned across the street at him, and pulled at his own earlobe. Bruce chuckled, and waved him off and mumbled, “Stop it.”

Clark shrugged at him. 

Alfred’s keen eyes followed the exchange. Bruce met the old man’s gaze again and smiled naughtily. Alfred’s mouth opened in realisation and surprise. Then his guardian jested, “I suppose he really was the Man of Tomorrow wasn’t he?”

Bruce smiled bashfully and patted Alfred on the shoulder, “Go home Alfred, my friend will get me to Metropolis.”

“Very well sir.” His guardian said gently.

“See you when I get back.” He told him.

He turned and re-crossed the street, and returned to Clark’s side. “Come on; let’s go to your place.” Clark smiled happily and glanced back at Alfred, Alfred doffed an imaginary hat to Clark, and Clark grinned and gave Alfred a little wave.

Alfred smiled kindly and then turned and headed for the underground garage, where the Rolls Royce was parked. Clark said, “He seems nice.”

“I guess he is.”

Clark patted his shoulder, “Come on let’s go.”

~*~

They found a quiet alley, and then Bruce blinked and Clark was gone and Superman was there. He held out his arms, “Are you ready?” 

Bruce took a step back. His breath caught with the sudden realisation. He slowly admired the heroic Kryptonian façade standing in his lover’s stead. They’d said no pretence, that they were only names, but he realised it was the first time he’d really let himself think of the Kryptonian as his lover. He remembered kissing Superman the day they met, he hadn’t been aware of his own actions, and he’d just done it. He remembered Superman kissing him the day Mr Freeze had attempted to send Gotham into an ice age. It was Superman he didn’t dare face the first time they’d had sex. 

His lover watched him watching him, and then Superman asked softly, “What is it?”

He stepped closer again and caressed the strong jaw, and murmured, “It’s you. This is your entire fault Kal-El.”

Superman frowned in confusion.

Bruce smiled, “I couldn’t resist kissing you that day, you know. You were the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen.”

Superman smiled demurely.

He told him earnestly, “I’ve not been able to get you out of my system ever since.”

A strong but gentle hand caressed Bruce’s cheek, and Kal-El whispered, “But you fought it, didn’t you, even when you gave in you were still fighting it?”

The laughter bubbled out of him as he asked, “You think that was fighting it?”

He smirked, and raised a teasing eyebrow, “No, you just made it hard work for both of us.”

Bruce grinned and said wryly, “You’re Clark again.”

His lover shook his head, “There’s really no difference. The only difference is the situations we find ourselves in.”

“You really believe that?”

“Don’t you, I mean I bet you never growl at Alfred?”

Bruce chuckled, “I’d get clipped around the earhole if I did.”

His lover grasped both his shoulders gently, and kissed his forehead, “Exactly, now let’s go.”

Bruce stepped into his embrace. Superman wrapped him up in his arms and then lifted off, flying into the starry night taking Bruce with him.

~*~

They floated above Metropolis; the flight had been almost silent. Bruce had observed his lover the entire way, not even enjoying the incredible views from the skies, but as they descended towards the lights of midtown Metropolis, Bruce pressed his cheek against Superman’s and he whispered near his ear, “I’m sorry.” He kissed the skin below his hairline tenderly, “I didn’t know what I was doing and that sc…”

Superman turned his head and gazed at him with those stunning eyes that he had admired so much since their first meeting, so much emotion there as he whispered, “I was scared too.”

Bruce whispered, “Would you have walked away?”

“If you’d have let me go, I’d have made myself stay away if that’s what you wanted.”

“Maybe one day I’ll want it.” he confessed.

“Just tell me, all you have to do is say it.” Superman said heartfelt.

He nodded, “Maybe one day I’ll say it.”

“Will you?” he asked in a whisper.

“Maybe one day I’ll mean it.”

Superman nodded in acceptance, “Okay.”

Bruce leaned in and returned to his ear, “But that’s not today.”

He pulled away slowly, and met his lover’s gaze, and then he tilted his head and kissed his lover’s lips. Because Clark was right, it didn’t matter which names they used.

Superman mewed slowly and then his opened his mouth under his and deepened the kiss, and Bruce returned it. They descended to Clark’s apartment building fast but Bruce wasn’t afraid, he trusted the man he held in his arms, who held him in his. 

~*~

Inside Clark’s apartment, he lowered Bruce’s feet to the floor. Superman told him, “I’m going to go and get changed.”

He watched Superman enter his bedroom with his cape flowing behind him. Bruce smiled after him fondly. 

Moments later, Clark returned only wearing his pyjama bottoms. He glanced over Clark’s naked torso and down to his pyjama bottoms. Clark raised an eyebrow, “What…?”

Bruce smiled smugly, “Nothing, getting ready for bed is definitely the best course of action right now.”

Bare-chested Clark approached him, and began untying his bow tie. He smiled just as smugly, “I thought so. You’ve always been the best at that course of action.”

As Clark pushed his tuxedo jacket from his shoulders, Bruce licked his lips and asked seductively, “Are you saying I’m the best you’ve ever had?”

Clark glanced at him so close, and then began on his shirt buttons. He murmured, “Do you really want me to answer that?”

Bruce swallowed hard on that previous smugness. He was a little afraid of the answer to that question. He was scared of knowing if the answer was no, scared of the conflict and jealousy that might slither its way up inside him. He was just as afraid that if the answer was yes… 

Clark whispered to him, “Yes.”

A desperate whine left his throat and he took Clark’s mouth viciously, hard and needy. Clark moaned, opened his mouth for him, and endured it, until he grasped Bruce’s head and he pulled him away and met his gaze so close, “Shush calm down, calm down.”

Bruce panted and he grimaced with the emotions he was feeling. He knew Clark belonged in his bed, or he belonged in Clark’s bed it didn’t matter which way you put it but beyond that, he didn’t know anything. Clark caressed Bruce’s lips with his thumb, and then leaned in and kissed him carefully, tenderly, the complete opposite but just as ominous to experience. Clark murmured into his mouth, “Shush okay.”

As he returned the slow kisses, he nodded, “Okay.”

Clark pulled back, and smiled and then laughed lightly, “Wow that was something.”

Bruce told wryly, “You wanted no pretence between us.”

When his lover spoke, his voice was huskily with desire, “I can’t wait to experience some more.”

A feral smile came to Bruce’s face, and Clark reflected it with a wolfish one of his own. Bruce gazed into his eyes, and whispered, “Yes.”

He saw the question in his eyes and Bruce answered, “You’re the best I’ve ever had too.”

Clark moaned loudly and kissed him again.

 

The end of Diverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Series continues next week.


End file.
